This invention relates to a variable weight therapeutic glove, which can be used to increase strength of or reduce tremors in a wearer""s arm.
Patients suffering from upper extremity injury or debilitating neurological or muscle diseases are often presented with many rehabilitation and exercise regimens to increase the strength of the effected muscles. Athletes as well utilized exercise regimens to increase muscle strength. One effective regimen utilizes weight devices to increase the individual""s upper body, arm and hand strength. Another effective regimen utilizes weight devices to counteract or slow tremors and related involuntary muscle activities. Such weight devices include, for example, weight machines, barbells, dumbbells, weighted utensils, and certain types of weighted gloves. Unfortunately, although weighted gloves have been used in the past, such gloves have been difficult for patients to employ due to their physical configuration. Further, even though the glove weight of such gloves can be varied by inserting or removing weighted inserts, the weighted inserts are difficult to remove and may even require removal of the glove from the individual""s hand all together. For the patients describe above, this can be an onerous task.
For example, individuals suffering from reflex sympathetic dystrophy exhibit muscle weakness, muscle atrophy, tremors, and pain from mechanical stimulation or movement. Some therapists tend to follow the distrophile program, which includes carrying weights. However, if the individual desires to utilize his or her hands, they must release the weights, conduct the desired activity, and lift the weights again, resulting in a painful experience. Thus, there is a need for a variable weighted glove in which the wearer can conduct physical activities with his or her hands without removing the glove.
One example of a weighted glove is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,710 to Williams and is directed to a weighted finger exercise/rehabilitation glove. This glove has strip weights permanently imbedded and extending longitudinally in a back-hand portion of the glove. On a palm side, a bar weight is temporarily attached thereto utilizing hook and loop material. The bar weight is covered with either the hook or the loop material and attached to the palm side by engaging it with an attachment strip disposed thereon made of the mating material. However, as indicated above, the strip weights can not be removed to vary the weight of the back-hand side since they are permanently installed, and the bar weight can easily be dislodged from the wearer""s palm through minor bumping. As the hook and loop material wears, the attaching strength likewise decreases, which can ultimately render the hook and loop material ineffective.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,418 to Hoffman is directed to an exercise glove which is variably weighted. However, the weights on the back-hand side are disposed horizontally and substantially parallel with the wearer""s fingers. This requires the weights to be withdrawn toward the wearer""s wrist, which increases the difficulty of removal for individuals having strength problems. Such a design can require the removal of the glove in order to remove or replace the weights.
Despite existing weighted gloves, the need for a variable weighted glove having easy access to the various weights positioned on a back-hand portion of the glove remains. Further, there remains a need for variable weighted glove having a weighted bar secured to the palm portion that resists accidental dislodgment, yet is easy to remove and interchange with a bar of a different weight. It is to the provision of a weighted glove that meets these needs that the present invention is primarily directed.
Briefly described, the present invention comprises a weighted therapeutic glove having a back-hand side, a palm side, a thumb opening, and at least one finger opening. Back-hand pockets are provided for removably receiving various weights. The back-hand pockets open on the back-hand side proximate the thumb opening and are oriented so that the at least one first weight is inserted from a direction of the at least one thumb opening substantially laterally to the ulnar edge of a wearer""s hand. A palm pocket is positioned on the palm side for removably receiving and containing at least one second weight.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a weighted therapeutic glove having at least one back-hand pocket for removably receiving at least one first weight, and a palm pocket for removably and containably receiving at least one second weight. The palm pocket comprises at least one sleeve affixed to the palm side and formed from an elastic material. By inserting the at least one second weight into the at least one sleeve, the sleeve stretches and releasably secures the at least one second weight therein.
A significant advantage of the present invention over existing weighted gloves is that the back-hand weights can be removed and inserted without removing or loosening the glove. This is particularly beneficial for individuals having difficulties with hand strength or manual dexterity. Further, a weight can easily be placed into the palm pocket and interchanged with weights of various size and mass.
Thus, a unique weighted therapeutic glove is now provided that successfully addresses the shortcomings of existing gloves and provides distinct advantages over such gloves. Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon review of the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures, which are briefly described as follows.